1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof. More particularly, the apparatuses and methods of the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus provided with a driving circuit for driving a backlight for displaying an image, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) TV, a monitor, etc. includes a light source unit to provide light to a display panel such as an LCD panel, etc., (hereinafter, referred to as a “panel”) for displaying an image based on a video signal, in which the light source unit may employ a light emitting diode (LED), etc. as a “backlight.” The display apparatus includes a driving circuit to drive such a light source unit.
The light source unit may be provided in the display apparatus in various forms according to a required quantity of light or the size of a screen. For example, the light source unit may be provided as a bar-shaped module including a plurality of LEDs (hereafter, referred to as an “LED module”) installed in a part or in all four sides of a light guide plate, for guiding light. Each LED module installed inside the panel is connected through a wire to a driving circuit which is provided outside the panel. The driving circuit detects an electric current flowing in the LED module (hereafter, referred to as an “LED current”) and controls the LED current to reach a target current level.
However, for example, if the LED module, a wire for connecting the driving circuit, a part of a printed circuit board (PCB) pattern of the LED module, etc. is accidentally connected to a ground of the driving circuit and short-circuited in a panel fabricating process, etc., the driving circuit cannot control the LED current properly. In this situation, generation of heat, failure of parts, etc., may occur in the driving circuit, the LED module, etc.